1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for measuring vertical loads imparted to components of an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a strut mount transducer for measuring spring, shock absorber and jounce bumper loads presented to a vehicle suspension.
2. Discussion
During the development of a new automobile, it is advantageous to accurately analyze the energy imparted to the vehicle from the suspension system. The need exists, early in the automobile design sequence, to determine the loads which will be endured by specific components of the vehicle suspension and its supporting structure. Once these loads have been identified, material thickness and composition may be appropriately selected in order to provide suspension parts with adequate fatigue strength to meet the associated stress limits.
Force transducers or load cells have been used to measure these loads. These transducers generally provide an electrical signal that is directly proportional to the force presented. This allows for the generation and storage of data that may be subsequently analyzed.
One type of suspension with which transducers have been used is the MacPherson strut suspension, which is well known and which combines the spring, upper suspension locator or jounce bumper, and shock absorber, into a single assembly. This type of suspension is shown in FIG. 1, in which only the pertinent components are labeled. Vehicle 10 receives MacPherson strut assembly 12. The three significant components of the assembly include spring 13, jounce bumper 14, and strut 16. Strut mount cover 18 covers strut mount 20, which is held in place in front suspension shock tower 22 via bolts 24. Bumper 14 abuts a recess in shock tower 22. Spring 13 is disposed around bumper 14 and is also retained in shock tower 20, as is strut 16, which passes through the spring and the bumper.
In order to effectively analyze the loads present in such a suspension. There is a need to provide a force transducer which simultaneously measures the spring load (A), strut load (B), and jounce bumper load (C) present in this assembly.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a transducer that simultaneously measures spring load, strut load, and jounce bumper load.
It is a related objective of the present invention to provide a transducer that can be attached on the strut mount of a MacPherson type suspension.